It Makes You Human
by Jasper's Past
Summary: Alice and Jasper after his attack on Bella in New Moon. Warning, mentions of semi naked Jasper ahead!


**It Makes You Human.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . Alice and Jasper, after his attack of Bella.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . . Wish they were mine, but I am just a child in Stephenie Meyer's playground.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . I still have a fascination with Jasper, so here's another little one shot based around him. A little AU in parts, but who wouldn't want to see a semi naked and wet Jazz?**

I gasped in horror, not believing what had just happened, that this day of celebration had turned out to be anything but. I looked at my husband, the horror I was feeling written clearly upon my features. He bucked and thrust against the rigid arms holding him back, his mouth pulled back in a snarl, his eyes jet black orbs against his alabaster skin. He calmed slightly as his eyes met mine, and I thought for a fleeting second he could gain control, but Bella chose that moment to move, and the sweet scent of her blood rushed once more throughout the room, causing Jasper to lose his mind once again.

I wanted to rush after them as they dragged him with effort from the room, wanted to hold him, and calm him, to reassure him that the horror I was feeling was not aimed at him; but I knew my presence was needed here, knew that Bella needed a friend , knew that Edward needed to be calmed too, and that the only way to do that would be to make sure Bella was okay, so I walked away from my love, and made my way over to my friend, my visions were clear, so I knew Jasper would be okay for now. But for how long?

Both me and Bella flinched as a door slammed shut upstairs, the noise so loud I knew it had been taken of it's hinges. I could feel the air in the room begin to lose it's tension as Jasper calmed himself and his lust and anger abated, could feel tranquillity fill the room as he tried his best to make right what he had done, could feel it replaced slightly by remorse and shame as Edward's feral growl echoed around the house, before all feelings vanished. I looked at Carlisle, seeing the fear in his eyes that I was sure was reflected in mine. Bella questioned what was the matter, telling me to go, that she would be okay when I answered with just one word, Jasper.

I rushed up the stairs two at a time, my fears showing as I stumbled and nearly fell. Jasper alone would never spike this kind of reaction in me, but Jasper alone and not emanating was another thing all together; only twice had I ever witnessed the aftermath. I ran along the vast hallway, for the first time wishing I hadn't chosen the furthest room in the house, and up the second flight of stairs towards our haven. As I came level with the landing, I saw for the first time that my thoughts were right, saw that Emmett was attempting to place back the door that Jasper had obviously broken. I pushed him aside as my desperation increased, it had been too long since I had felt him, I needed to see him.

I stopped as I entered the room, glancing back at Emmett, my eyes speaking the apologies my lips couldn't. He stepped away, leaving us alone, his hand pointing to the bathroom. I waited until I heard his footsteps move down the stairs, before I slowly walked through our room, following the trail of clothing that littered the floor, his shoes, his sweater, his shirt, all ripped or kicked off. This was bad. I didn't bother knocking, but not wanting to scare him, opened the door slowly and softly; to frighten him at this point would be a huge mistake on my part. I glided through the gap as soon as it was wide enough, sorrow burning through me as I witnessed a sight I had never wanted to see again.

My love, my Hope, my Husband, clad only in his jeans, crouched and huddled in the far corner of our stand alone shower, water turned as hot as possible crashing down upon him, my nail brush scrubbing at the multitude of scars that traced intricate patterns along his arms.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

He looked up at me with haunted eyes; eyes that spoke of loathing, eyes that begged forgiveness. "The blood wont wash away. Why wont it wash away"

Not caring about my own clothes, I rushed into the shower to join him, pulling him into my arms. "Jasper, there is nothing there, please stop." I whisper once more. "There's nothing there."

"I'm so sorry Alice, I'm so sorry I'm not the man you think I am, that I'm not this strong person you hoped I would be."

"Ssshh, Jasper. You're stronger than anyone I know, and you're everything I could ever ask for."

"But I failed you. Look at what I did.""You did nothing that you should be ashamed of. It could have happened to any one of us."

"But It didn't. You all have so much control. I'm just the weak link, I couldn't even control my lust for even one day. What does that make me? I'll tell you, a monster, a beast."

"No it doesn't Jasper."

"Yes it does. I should leave here before I hurt anyone, before I hurt you, because if I ever did that, my life wouldn't be worth living anymore."

"You will never hurt me Jasper, unless you left. You're my reason for existing. And losing control doesn't make you a beast or a monster, it makes you human. Come here?" I request of him, standing and offering him a hand up too. "I will be with you Jasper Witlock, for all eternity and then some." Reaching up on tiptoes, I place my cold lips upon his own, my tongue probing to gain entrance, a smile forming upon my face as he opened up for me. My hands traced down his back as I pulled him close, following the water that still flowed down, my fingers traced over ever scar I felt there. As I felt his arms encircle me and his emotions start to flow once more, I moved my hands to his face, and separated from the kiss. Staring into eyes that were golden once more I breathed. "I love you."

**A.N. . . . . . . . Thanks for stopping by and reading, I hope you enjoyed, let me know.**


End file.
